


Good boys sit on Santa’s lap

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [74]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Not Beta Read, Praise Kink, Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: promt: liam thinking ian is santa because mickey was joking about sitting in ian's lap</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good boys sit on Santa’s lap

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was hilarious and cute to write lol   
> Thanks for the prompt anon, hope you enjoy this!

Christmas time in the Gallagher house is always a fun time, and also very traditional for them. On Christmas Eve, all the Gallagher children have a nice meal together with some close friends and significant others before gathering in the living room to open one gift each. They then have eggnog and watch Christmas movies (each Gallagher chooses a movie and within the two days they watch those six movies). They go to bed, and on Christmas morning they open all their presents before having breakfast together. After all that, they finish watching the movies.   
  
When they open all their presents, Santa Claus is there for Liam, and now for Yevgeny, and the Ball twins, Gemma and Amy.   
  
Lip, Ian, Mickey, and Kev had to draw straws to see who would be Santa this year. Ian got the short end of the straw, being Santa for the second time in a row.   
  
  
_Christmas Morning_  
  
“Merry Christmas, Mick,” Ian purrs into his boyfriends ear before kissing his neck.   
  
“Mmm, merry Christmas,” Mickey mumbles as he turns over to look at Ian in bed.  
  
Ian kisses him as he moves to hover above him, letting his hips meet Mickey’s. They both moan when their pelvises touch.   
  
Ian teases Mickey by grinding down into him and leaving small kisses and nibbles all across his skin before pulling away.  
  
“Where do you think you’re going?” Mickey says as he tries to pull Ian back down into him.  
  
Ian chuckles. “I gotta get into that fucking Santa costume and wake the kids up to open presents,” He says getting off the bed and putting on some boxers, he never knows who’s underwear is who’s between him and Mickey.  
  
Mickey sits up in bed and watches Ian move around the room. He says, “Can I sit in your lap, Santa?”  
  
Ian looks at Mickey and sees the playful smirk on his face so he says, “Depends. Have you been a good boy?”  
  
“You’re Santa?”   
  
Ian and Mickey look at the doorway of Lip’s old bedroom and sees Liam standing there and heard Mickey just call Ian ‘Santa’.   
  
“No, no, of course not, Liam,” Ian says moving towards him.   
  
“Mickey just called you Santa,” Liam states looking down at the floor.  
  
“I-“ Ian starts but has no idea what to say. Liam turns around and walks away. “Fuck,” Ian says.   
  
“I got it,” Mickey says as he gets out of bed, putting on some track pants and a t-shirt before going to find the little boy.   
  
He sees Liam sitting on the sofa downstairs all alone. He sits next to him and their quiet for a moment before Liam says, “Santa isn’t real.”  
  
“Why do you say that?” Mickey asks. Liam shrugs his shoulders so Mickey says, “Are you okay, little man?”  
  
“Yeah,” Liam says. “I like it better when everyone is opening presents together.” (Santa not being able to since he has to pretend to be Santa).  
  
Mickey smiles and says, “Me too, but is it okay if we let Ian be Santa this year?”  
  
“Why? I know he’s not real anymore,” Liam asks.  
  
“Yevgeny, Amy, and Gemma don’t know that yet and it’ll be fun if they still think Santa is real. You know, until they’re old enough like you,” Mickey says.   
  
Liam smiles at him and says, “Okay.”  
  
Mickey ruffles as best he could the little boy’s hair and says, “Want to help Santa wake up the kids?”   
  
“Yeah!” Liam says excitedly before jumping off the sofa. They look to the stairs and see Ian standing there. Liam says to him, “Where’s your Santa costume? We have to wake up the kids.”  
  
Mickey chuckles and says, “Damn right we do. C’mon firecrotch.”  
  
Ian grins at them and says, “Okay, give me a second,” before going back up to his room to put the costume on. Once he’s Santa, him and Liam wake up the little kids.   
  
  
Later that night Ian and Mickey are back at home in the Milkovich house getting ready for bed. Ian’s sitting up in bed when Mickey starts to undress to join him.  
  
Mickey’s standing by the bed in just his boxers. He starts to climb onto the bed as he says, “So about your question earlier…”  
  
Ian searches his brain and quickly realizes when Mickey gives him a smirk. He says, “Only good boys get to sit on Santa’s lap. Have you been a good boy for Santa, Mickey?”  
  
Mickey’s nodding his head as he goes to straddle Ian’s lap. He says, “Mhmm, I’ve been so good for you, Santa.”  
  
Ian smirks at him, _well this is new_. He runs his hands up Mickey’s bare thighs and up to his hips, grabbing on tight to pull him down more. Mickey runs his hands over Ian’s shoulders and up the back of his neck pulling him closer.  
  
They meet halfway in a searing kiss. Mickey moans into the kiss and Ian slides his tongue inside his mouth. Mickey pushes down harder onto Ian’s lap, starting to grind down into him.  
  
They build up a rhythm and soon they’re both panting and if they don’t shed their boxers soon it’s going to be over before it has even begun.  
  
Ian flips them around so that he’s hovering over Mickey. He slides Mickey’s boxers off of him before taking his own off.   
  
Mickey flips them back so that Ian’s laying on his back and he’s hovering over him. Mickey kisses Ian again before mumbling against his lips, “Let me prove to you how good I can be.”  
  
Ian can’t help but moan out at that especially with Mickey sucking on his neck. Mickey moves down Ian’s body leaving wet, open mouthed kisses down in his wake.   
  
Mickey sucks another dark mark onto the skin above Ian’s hip bone. Ian’s hips jerk up under Mickey’s touch and he has to hold his hips down.   
  
Ian runs his hands through Mickey’s soft hair (he didn’t put gel in it that day for Ian). Mickey looks up at Ian with hooded eyes. He licks his lips before taking the head of Ian’s leaking cock into his mouth.   
  
“Fu _ck_ ,” Ian moans throwing his head back. He looks back down at Mickey and sees that he’s watching him as he starts bobbing his head up and down his cock. “You’re so fucking good at this, Mick. So good at pleasing me, knowing what I like,” He continues to praise.  
  
Mickey moans around Ian’s dick sending vibrations through Ian. Mickey moves his mouth lower until he’s deep throating Ian. Ian continues to moan about how good he is and how much he loves him.   
  
Ian pulls at Mickey’s hair and says, “Off. I need to fuck you. I need to fuck you so badly.”   
  
Mickey grins at him and moves so that he’s on all fours. They usually fuck face to face but when they get like this, where it’s all praise and Ian’s about to come any second, they do it like this, with Mickey there to please Ian.  
  
Mickey fucking loves it though. He loves when Ian pushes himself into him hard and fast and continues to that rhythm. How Ian leaves bruises on his hips and shoulder at how hard he’s holding onto him as he fucks him into the mattress.  
  
And that’s exactly what he does until they’re both coming hard with a yell of the others name.   
  
They lay side by side on the bed, panting and basking in the feeling, waiting for it to subside. Ian cleans them off before laying back down next to his boyfriend and pulling him to his chest.  
  
Ian kisses his head and says, “I love you so fucking much.”  
  
Mickey laughs and says, “You better cause you’re fucking stuck with me.”  
  
“I’m not stuck. I’m lucky to be with you,” Ian says, “You’re the love of my life, Mick, and I need you so much.”  
  
Mickey looks up into Ian’s eyes before placing a soft kiss on his lips. He lays back down on his chest and says, “Good,” before squeezing Ian a bit tighter.  
  
Ian grins. He knows that Mickey feels the same way. He knows Mickey’s always been there for him and will always be there for him. He knows that he’s the love of Mickey’s life too. And nothing will ever change that.

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
>  Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
